Who You'd Be Today
by Author 'n Dreamer
Summary: Tribute to V-Tech tradgedy. Rated for charecter death.


**Who You Would be Today**

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize, lyrics by Kenny Chesney_.

Hey! Dreamer here. Um… this is my first PR fic, so tips are welcome! This is also a tribute to the students at V-Tech who lost their lives one year ago. Hope you like it!!

Four solemn figures huddled around a small gravesite, the grey air thick with the sounds of crying and mourning. The four turned to the sound of footsteps approaching. Stepping back, they allowed the man in the dark trench coat closer. He knelt in front of the headstone, eyes moist. He started to say something, but it came out as a strangled sob. A strong hand was laid on his shoulder.

"It's alright dude, she'd understand." He looked into the man's pain filled eyes.

"It isn't fair!" he pounded his fist into the ground "We could've, should've stopped it! Why did it have to be her? Why!?"

"I don't know, but would she want you to be hurt like this?" another of the group spoke up, his arms crossed against his chest.

The newcomer stood up, and looked at the others each looked as if their world had fallen apart, far beyond repair. She had meant something to each of them: a best friend, sister, team-member, confidant. Yet, deep in his heart, he knew there was more to her, something that only he felt. His heart was a gaping hole now, bleeding without relent. He thought of the good times they had shared,- when she first kissed him, the day he got his ranger powers, the times when she was the only one that treated him like more than just tech support- and the river started running again, tears streaming down his face.

"I just wish I got the chance to tell her!" he cried. The blue flowers dropped from his hands, landing near the tombstone. Wiping at his eyes, he turned and fled from the probing eyes behind him.

When he faded into the distance, one from the group finally dared to speak, "Tell her what?"

"Blake, even _I_ knew what he was talking about." The first one admonished. "The poor guy, his heart must be aching." Everyone looked at him then, staring in disbelief. "What, I notice stuff occasionally!"

"Dustin-" the leader sighed, "Everybody, just go home, I think we all need some space right now."

The group stood quietly for a moment and one by one slipped away, each in turn saying goodbye to the friend who had left before her time.

* * *

Blake slipped quietly through the newly repaired Ninja Ops, wondering what Cam had meant. He sighed; he probably should go get some sleep. With what happened, he couldn't even think straight. How could she be gone? They had fought countless numbers of monsters, and had come out of it without a scratch, but then, one of the less stable students had come in with a gun then…

The tears came again, his head started swimming. Why it did it have to be her? If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have even been there! If he hadn't been so stubborn and made her wait at the Academy than meet at Storm Chargers like she wanted to, this whole thing wouldn't have happened. The whole thing was his fault! It was all his-!

Blake lifted his head. A noise broke through his sorrow, no, not a noise, more like music. And singing. Wait, singing? Blake frowned; then, he slid across the hall, following the sound.

The sight that met his eyes was, surprising, to say the least, yet looking closer, it turned his eyes moist. In front of him was Cam, tears streaming down his face, singing his heart out on the guitar.

_Sunny days seem to hurt the most_

_I ware the pain like coat_

_I feel you every where I go_

_I see your smile _

_I see your face_

_I hear you laughing in the rain_

_I still can't believe you're gone_

_It ain't fair you died too young_

_Like a story that had just begun,_

_But death tore the pages all away_

_God knows how I miss you_

_All the hell that I've been through_

_Just Knowing, no one could take your place_

_Sometimes I wonder,_

_Who you'd be today_

_Would you see the world?_

_Would you chase your dreams?_

_Settle down with a family_

_Wonder what would you name your babies_

_Sometimes the sky's so blue, _

_Feels like I could talk to you_

_I know it might sound crazy_

_It ain't fair you died too young_

_Like a story that had just begun,_

_But death tore the pages all away_

_God knows how I miss you_

_All the hell that I've been through_

_Just Knowing, no one could take your place_

_Sometimes I wonder,_

_Who you'd be today_

_Today, today_

_Today._

_Today, today_

_Today._

_Sunny Days seem to hurt the most _

_I wear the pain like a heavy coat._

_The only thing that gives me hope:_

_Is I know_

_I'll see you again someday._

_Someday._


End file.
